Win Token
A Win Token is a green token item that can be used in Battle for Dream Island, which takes away half of the votes from whoever uses it at Cake at Stake. On two occasions, a Win Token has been used: Needle used her Win Token in Puzzling Mysteries, but she had the most votes anyway and was eliminated, which was the same case with Golf Ball in Lofty, as she still had enough votes to be in the top two, despite using her Win Token, and this ultimately resulted in her elimination. Pin also tried to use a Win Token, but she used it at the last second but was still eliminated, as it was not allowed. In A Leg Up in the Race, Win Tokens were removed from the game and were exchanged for 15 bonus points each for anyone that had leftover tokens. Since Eraser had 2 win tokens, he received a total of 30 bonus points. The first occurrence of a Win Token was in Barriers and Pitfalls when Pin got one for ripping the ribbon in the previous episode. However, When Pin tried using her win token after the Announcer revealed the votes, the token disappeared. In BFDIA 5b, Win Tokens are a collectible item in every level, often hard to find or hard to reach. Collecting the Win Token and finishing a level makes the level icon turn green on the character selection screen. Other than being tallied up at the top of the level selection screen, Win Tokens have no in-game use in the current update. The Win Token briefly returned in Enter the Exit, where it was revealed that Pin still possesses her two unused Win Tokens. It is unknown whether or not they are still usable. Win Token winners Trivia *But even so, the characters who actually used their win tokens still ended up getting eliminated. *Pin was the first contestant to receive a Win Token. *In all instances where the Win Token was used, both users were female, grey, negated 6 of 12 votes, and were still eliminated anyway over the next highest vote-receiver, Coiny, who received 5 votes. *Win Tokens have actually never affected who gets eliminated. *Pin and Eraser are the only contestants to obtain two win tokens. *There are different kinds of tokens (example: Immunity Token) as in B.A.G.U.E.T.T.E., a camp by carykh. However, Win Tokens are still used. *Pin could've been saved by the Win Token she had because the Announcer said "If you are about to be eliminated" not "before Cake at Stake". *Win Tokens are actually recolored Coiny assets. *A recommended character named Lose Token appeared in Lick Your Way to Freedom and reappeared in Four Goes Too Far. *The Win Token (along with the Immunity Token, which removes all your votes) is one of the most commonly used tokens in BFDI camps. *The only time it appears outside Battle For Dream Island by mention is in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, when mentioned by the Puffball Speaker Box when she thought Coiny was one when he was poisoned and slid to her by Bomby's explosion set by Firey. **The only time it appears outside Battle For Dream Island and BFDIA 5b by appearance is in Enter the Exit when Pin is seen holding her Gratitude Token and the two Win Tokens she earned in the first season. Gallery Assets WinToken.png Old win token side.png Scenes Pinwintoken.png|Pin receives her first win token. Screenshot 2018-03-12 at 4.22.22 PM.png|Announcer getting the Win Token out of Needle. Firey's win token.jpg Eraserwintokeninepisode10.png|Eraser receives a win token Pinstillhaswintokens.png|Pin still has her two win tokens from season 1. Notes Category:Items Category:Elimination Category:BAGUETTE Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Tokens Category:Prizes Category:Season 1 items Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b Category:BFDIA 5b Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 4 items